villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cannibals (Cannibal Holocaust)
really? sorry, I shouldn't do this as an admin but I will at least voice my displeasure at this page (since I will not delete it outright - since admins must respect other opinions) : I just can't keep quiet in this, even though I know it is fictional.. these people did nothing wrong - in my opinion they were a very noble, peaceful people provoked into a frenzy for the enjoyment of one of live-action film's most depraved villains ever (Yates), who MORE than earned what happened to them.. if anything they are pure victims but this is just my two cents Inferno Pendragon (talk) 04:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) they were prolific cannibals, not "pure" victims - the tribes had been at war for many years before Yates came and feared the "tree-people" for this reason.. yes, Yates provoked them but they were already proven cannibals at that point Chris-Wreckless (talk) 04:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Being a cannibal isn't automatically a villainous trait. Normally cannibalism's only employed during rituals that the natives throw, and even then it's mostly meant for religious reasons. And again, I must reiterate, Alan and his team deserved to be brutalized and then eaten by the natives. They fully deserved what was coming to them. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 04:16, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky tribal societies are not governed by the same ethical code you may see as "normal" - cannibalism and headhunting was common in many cultures, they were still (in my opinion) a tribe that had a right to dignity and respect, which was all they really wanted : the tribal warfare thing is not very convincing by the way, tribes by nature often fight and do horrible things to one another.. Yates and his crew however did much worse atrocities for fun, while any atrocities the "cannibals" may of done was to do with territory (for tribes) or killing the genocidal asswipes that raped and killed their women and children (in the case of the crew) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 04:19, July 27, 2014 (UTC) if they were a "noble people" how come they impaled the woman for the "crime" of being raped? they were clearly not very "noble" in how they treated their own people Chris-Wreckless (talk) 04:22, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Alan and his crew forced them into it due to their constant abuse towards them. Again, the natives should not be tried with the ethics that we have. They have theirs and we have ours.robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 04:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky look, surely you aren't foolish - are you going to try and honestly convince me a tribe living in the remote jungle in a near hunter-gatherer stage of evolution is to be seen as a shining example of human rights? of course they will have "cruel" customs or rituals "outsiders" see as horrifying - yes, they did a horrible thing to that woman but this is sadly part of some cultures.. doesn't make them villains, just makes them of a different society from oneself.. in the end I truly believe they just wanted to be left alone and had no interest in chasing down and devouring tourists.. why would they? Yates and whatnot were new, not a threat - they'd probably throw spears or something if they felt territory was encroached but they were also a living, breathing society so.. yeah.. just try and see what I am saying.. even if fictional and somewhat fearsome by reputation they are NOTHING compared to Yates Crew but again, I'll not delete this until it is marked as such by the community to be "fair", even if I personally think this is pretty ridiculous Inferno Pendragon (talk) 04:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC)